DC Fanon Comic Con 2016
Bienvenidos a la DC Fanon Comic Con 2016, donde se colocan adelantos de comics, animaciones (series, películas o cortos) y cine de los diferentes studios del wiki. Si quiere participar, lee primero los términos y condiciones . Actualización: La pagina ya no podrá ser editada debido a los términos y condiciones de esta. Hasta la próxima DC Fanon Comic Con. 'IRMVII Studios:' Ironman Mark VII: '''Hola, soy Ironman Mark VII, y estoy aquí para hablar sobre un par de cosas. Como sabrán, el Universo Cinematográfico de DC que comencé con Robin Inicia: El Caballero de la Noche Retorna termino de forma épica con Justice League: Guerra de Brainiac, pero ahora que lo pienso bien no creo que haya sido la manera correcta de culminarlo. Hoy anuncio que un arco argumental de un solo cómic se encargara de ponerle fin al UCDC que cree, y este evento en cuestión lleva por nombre: 250px '''Ironman Mark VII: '''La Guerra de Darkseid estará disponible solo aquí en DC Fanon Wiki el 2 de Agosto del 2017, de aquí hasta esa fecha les prometo muchas novedades sobre este proyecto. Por ultimo quiero anunciar que para el 4 de Mayo del 2018 estrenara una película animada independiente relacionada con DC por supuesto, a principios del año 2017 sabrán de que va este filme. '''Ironman Mark VII: '''Para ser honestos nunca pensé volver a DC Fanon Wiki despumes de terminar con mi Universo Cinematográfico de DC, y menos a una DC Fanon Comic Con, pero creo que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad ¿no?. Bueno dejemos lo sentimental, y disfruten de los avances de los otros studios. Fanon Studios:Panel de la Fase 2 Jose Luis:hola bienvenidos al panel de Fanon Studios,aquí les revelaremos los proyectos que formaran parte de la Fase 2 del Universo Expandido. Todos aplauden. Jose Luis:vamos con el primero... Las luces se apagan y la pantalla se enciende. Se muestra el logo de Batman en la pantalla. Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:trataremos de hacer que la película sea apegada al cómic del mismo nombre,la película estará repleta de acción y drama. Todos aplauden. Jose Luis:continuemos con el siguiente proyecto. Se ve el logo de Flash. Jose Luis:¿listos para ver al Flash Reverso? Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:siguiente... Se muestra una chica rubia volteada,la chica resulta ser...Chloe Moretz caracterizada de Supergirl. Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:desde hace mucho ya queríamos trabajar con Chloe,solo queríamos que personaje le podría quedar perfecto. Todos aplauden. Jose Luis:siguiente. Todos se sorprenden. Jose Luis:solo les diré que lo único que puede hacer caer a Themyscira,es una mujer..una poderosa mujer. Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:siguiente proyecto. Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:el nombre lo dice Todo. Todos aplauden. Jose Luis:siguiente. Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:a pesar de que no tienen el mismo título,estará basada en un arco argumental de los cómics. Todos aplauden. Jose Luis:siguiente. Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:¿quien no quiere una película de Flecha Verde? Todos aplauden. Jose Luis:siguiente proyecto. Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:creo que ya nos urgía una película de Zatanna,¿no? Todos ríen. Jose Luis:siguiente proyecto. Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:¿listos para ver a Hawkman y Hawkgirl? Todos aplauden y gritan de emoción. Jose Luis:siguiente proyecto. Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:y eso que estás no son ni la mitad de sorpresas que les mostraremos. Todos aplauden y se muestran ansiosos. Jose Luis:siguiente¡ Todos gritan de emoción como locos. Jose Luis:hasta yo me emocione y eso que ya sabía que proyecto seguía. Todos ríen. Jose Luis:siguiente. Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:¿listos para el '''Multiverso expandido? Todos se emocionan aún mas. Jose Luis:siguienteee. Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:quiero aclarar que nos estamos refiriendo a la familia SHAZAM por sí no lo notaron. Todos aplauden. Jose Luis:siguiente... Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:la verdad es que soy un gran fanático de los Jóvenes Titanes,por lo que ya me urgía ver esto. Todos aplauden. Jose Luis:siguiente. Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:esto se pone cada vez mejor,¿no?. Todos ríen. Jose Luis:siguiente. Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:Birds of Prey..un trío de heroínas que no ha recibido la gloría que se merece. Todos aplauden. Jose Luis:siguiente. Todos aplauden. Jose Luis:quiero aclarar que queremos hacer algo completamente diferente a la película del Suicide Squad ya existente. Todos aplauden. Jose Luis:siguiente Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:le quisimos recortar el título para que no sea Tan largo. Todos ríen. Jose Luis:amigos les anunciaremos un proyecto mas,pero sera el ultimo de la Fase 2..pero quisimos finalizar la fase 2..de manera EPICA,!!muestranlo¡¡ Se ve la palabra Flash en pantalla..pero otras palabras empiezan a aparecer en pantalla. TODOS se emocionan Mucho mas. Jose Luis:¿cuantos pidieron una película de Flashpoint? Todos aplauden y gritan descontrolados. Jose Luis:antes de irnos voy a pedirle a alguien que pase al escenario,!sube¡ La actriz Mila Kunis llega al escenario. Todos aplauden y se emocionan al verla. Jose Luis:damas y caballeros les presento a Mila Kunis...nuestra Zatana. Todos se emocionan. Jose Luis:eso ha sido todo,nos vemos a la próxima. Todos aplauden emocionados y se empiezan a retirar. Fin del Panel. Panel de Davizard Entertainment Studios Archivo:DES Logo 1.png Davizard: Mis más cordiales saludos, soy Davizard de Davizard Entertainment Studios y este es mi panel dentro de la Comic Con. Davizard: Realmente los únicos artículos en los que estoy trabajando para DC Fanon es la serie Liga de la Justicia: Nueva Generación. Davizard: La serie originalmente fue creada como un grupo por Jasielwiki, fundador de esta comunidad. El programa sigue a varios personajes jóvenes basados en nuestros amigos y compañeros. Esta tiene un tema humorístico pero con una trama que buscamos hacer interesante. Davizard: Sin más preámbulo, comencemos. Animación Davizard: A continuación les mostraré un avance de los últimos episodios de la primera temporada de la serie, ojalá los disfruten. Inicio del avance Se ve un guante en una sala. Lex: El poder máximo está a mi alcance. Se observa un avión estrellarse. ???1: No puedes cambiar el pasado. Un hombre con vendas le dispara a Night. Superchico: Supuse que algún día tendría que decirles la verdad. Lex le dispara a Superchico con un rayo. ???2: No busco problemas aquí. Se observa cómo se abre una celda en un laboratorio. Recarga: ¡Tú! Crusher: ¿Yo? e.e Recarga: ¡No tú! ¡Ella! Widowmaker: ¿Yo? e.e Varios héroes corren por un pasillo juntos. Bat Boy: ¡Vengadores unidos! Superchica: ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo? ¿No podemos hacer algo en DC Fanon sin mencionar a Marvel Fanon? ¬¬ Bat Boy: Como sea. ¬¬ 500px Fin del avance Davizard: Eso es todo por mi parte, gracias por su atención. Panel de Gotham Studios ZaikoAF: ¡Hola! Bienvenidos al Panel de Gotham Studios,la Re-Invención de Uzumaki Studios. ZaikoAF: La nuevas Series,Cómics y Videojuegos que vendrán prometen mucho. Gotham Studios es una iniciativa en la que todos pueden colaborar, Dicho esto *Aplausos* ¡Que vengan los Proyectos! Se prende una televisión, se ven varias fotos con el logo de Gotham Studios en el medio: ZaikoAF: ¿Que les parece? La pantalla se acerca a la primera Imagen: ZaikoAF: Esto es una captura del primer episodio de: Beware The Dark Knight,Reboot de Batman : Knight of Justice. Con una trama mas centrada en la Mafia de Gotham City, Cameos de otros Personajes de DC Comics y mucho más. El Primer año de vigilante de Batman,Mejor que nunca. Se pone negra la pantalla. ZaikoAF : Vamos con la siguiente. Se prende mostrando la siguiente Imagen: ZaikoAF : La siguiente serie de Gotham Studios, Superman: New Animated Series o Superman NAS, Trata de como Superman se adapta a la Tierra y comienza su trabajo como Vigilante. No hay mucho más que decir así que sigamos. Se pone negra la Pantalla. ZaikoAF : La siguiente por favor. ZaikoAF: Superman Kriptonian, Un videojuego con mecánicas similares a Superman Phantom Zone: Origins,Videojuego creado por USJ, Alianza de Gotham Studios con JG42 Corporation y Sleeping Studios. ZaikoAF: Trata de como Superman se enfrenta a amenazas Extraterrestres, Totalmente desconocidos. Proximamente en 2017. Se pone negra la pantalla. ZaikoAF: Con ustedes ... Batman: Gotham Studios. ZaikoAF : Con un Batman de 33 años, Una villana capaz de hacer todo por asesinar a Batman y toda la mafia de Gotham City tras ellos. Batman: Gotham Studios es la primera Película del Universo Cinematografico de Gotham Studios, Tendrá suma relevancia en el Universo DC ¡No se la pierdan! ZaikoAF: Y bueno... Eso es todo. ¡Gracias por asistir al Panel de Gotham Studios! New XStudios El Studio de New super sonic kirby X, New XStudios ha vuelto de la ausencia para anunciar sus más novedosos proyecros! *Todos aplauden* Antes que nada, quiero decir que el universo que tengo en mente es demasiado intenso e inmenso que no revelare toda la carga (pero si revelare una colección grande de peliculas) Fase 1 de Películas The Batman: Gotham Hero (La trama está siendo reescrita en forma de argumento narrativo, disculpen las molestias). Superman: Steel and Heroism (nombre provisional) Bueno, presentando la película del héroe más poderoso (y famoso) de DC Comics ¡Superman! En esta cinta, el Hombre de Acero tendrá que salvar a Metrópolis del conquistador galactico Zod quien piensa darle foema fisica al virus Parallax, quien además toma control mental del empresario y político Lex Luthor. Wonder Woman: Amazonian Warrior The Flash: Speedster Thunder Green Lantern: Dawn of the Corps Justice League: Heroes Assemble Bueno, en esta película se reúnen los heroes de las películas anteriores, más Detective Marciano y Aquaman!!! En esta cinta, los heroes tendrán que unirse para acabar con Brainiac, un alien que viene a la Tierra con Siniestro por la muerte de Zod. Fase 2 de Películas Batman 2: Dark Knight Returns En esta secuela, el Caballero de la Noche vuelve a la acción para detener a una amenaza mucho mayor que la primera, ya que esta nueva amenaza podría acabar con el mundo entero, a esta amenaza se le conoce como Vandal Savage, un hombre que intenta hacer ruptueas en el Multiverso con la ayuda de Joker y Deathstroke. Superman 2: Brainiac Strikes Back ¡Así es! Superman tendrá que retornar a la acción para detener al alien metálico que no lo deja de molestar, ahora amenazando con anexar la Galaxia Via Láctea al imperio de Darkseid, se confirma oficialmente que además de Superman, se contará con Superboy, Supergirl e incluso Krypto the Superdog. Batman/Superman: World's Finest Para diferenciar esta cinta de la que ya tenemos de Batman v Superman, esta tendrá una trama diferente, la cual intenta apegarze un poco más al cómic y a la película animada, donde Lex Luthor se hace presidente y hará lo que sea para tener a los heroes de su lado, obvio Batman, Superman y Wonder Woman le arruinarán el plan, también estará Doomsday, y si preguntáis, no mataré a nadie importante :v. Aquaman: Atlantis Chronicles Shazam! (Película) Justice League: Age of Extintion Teen Titans: Next Hero Generation Series Mystic Warriors Desde hace mucho que hemos anunciado esta cosa y su premisa...No está cancelada....Como dijimos antes, la serie se trata acerca de que el detective John Constantine encuentra un lubro mágico y se vuelve mago y con Zatanna (que de por si estará en un filme del Studio), Rachel Roth "Raven" (que estará en un equipo que todo el mundo conoce), y otros heroes para detener al Brother Blood, el heraldo de Trigon. También, se confirman la participación de los siguientes personajes: ¡BAM! Doctor Fate, Swamp Thing (que ya se había anunciado desde la primera), Brother Blood (antagonista), Trigon (también antagonista), Dr. Manhattan, Green Arrow, The Spectre, Deadman y posiblemente Detective Marciano, e incluso habrá referencias a The Presence (El equivalente a Dios en DC) y al Monitor Primario, y se cree que Batman, Huntress e incluso personajes de non-canons de DC como V de V for Vendetta y NiteOwl de Watchmen apareceran, pero no está 100% confirmado. Green Arrow (serie) Firestorm (serie) En esta serie, se hablará acerca del héroe de DC que al principio se vió demasiado opacado por Batman, Superman y los heroes típicos, sin embargo, poco a poco fue conocido de tal forma que llegará a aparecer en el DCEU, en esta serie, un hombre y su nieto de 22 después de una explosión en S.T.A.R Labs obtuvieron la habilidad del fuego y de fusionarse en un heroe llamado Firestorm. También, Flash, Green Arrow e incluso Booster Gold y Red Tornado tendrán participación. (Conferencia en construcción, no borrar plz). Categoría:Eventos